Stardrop
Stardrop is Garnet the Skywing's OC! Please do not touch or steal! Thank you! | She is kind of mary sue in her powers, but (hopefully) her bad personality and relationships combats it. Also I tried to make her powers justifiable,,, but if you have any complaints just say what it is in the comments,,, thank you! |-|Profile= 'A perfect hybrid' is one way to describe her, beautiful, and flawless. Perfectly perfect... Appearance Bright green eyes with spots of purple, shifting scales with a couple dots of silver. Stardrop is unique to say the very least. The body and horns of a NightWing, with the prehensile tail of a RainWing, Stardrop is clearly a hybrid at first glance. After closer examination other differences are spotted. Her claws are hooked, perfect for climbing trees and she has small teardrop scales at the side of her eyes. These scales also can shift colour, and Stardrop could completely camouflage herself if it wasn't for the small scattering of silver NightWing scales. A facade of lies supported on even more lies, not even a grain of truth left... Personality Enthusiastic and kind, Stardrop is the model student. She's smart, and eager to learn new things. At least that's what all the important people think. Internally, Stardrop is dark and twisted. A bully who all the other students fear, Stardrop is the worst kind of dragon. It doesn't help that she's overpowered and strong, with a perfect face for acting. No dragon that Stardrop has deemed 'important' has every discovered her true colours. But even if they do, Stardrop can just change again only a few bits of silver scales left that are true. The only dragon Stardrop likes is her twin sister Rainfire. Why did she get everything? Why can't I be like her? All she ever gets is jealousy and awe... Abilities Stardrop's parents watched a big and beautiful egg hatch on a night of the new moon. Out came a sleek dragonet named Stardrop and a sickly one named Rainfire. Stardrop had taken all her twin's powers. It may have been a side effect of the new moon or something else, but the end result was the same; Stardrop had taken her twin's power. Stardrop's senses are amazing, and she can hear, smell, and see for miles. This overexposure causes her to wear an animus enchanted ear piece that allows her to control her senses. She has the venom of her RainWing mother. Her physical abilities are above average, with faster flying and climbing speeds. She's quite agile, and can be considered a prodigy in everything; from school, to music, to physical abilities. Almost no one knows about her sister-- not even her parents want to acknowledge there was also a mistake along with the perfect History Stardrop was born under the 'false brightest night'. Her parents, a RainWing healer named Laceleaf and a NightWing guard named Comet were overjoyed at her birth. But their joy ended with Stardrop; repulsed from her sister's weakness, her parents practically ignored Rainfire. Growing up being pressured into being 'perfect', the only one who she talked to was her twin. Still, Rainfire was ignored and shut out by her parents. When Stardrop started school, Rainfire was kept at home. In a way, Rainfire was being held as a hostage. If Stardrop talked back to her parents, Rainfire was the one who suffered. This consent emotional abuse at home caused Stardrop to take it out at the dragonets in school. Soon, Stardrop was feared from all the students in her grade. On top of this was the pure jealousy of her being good at everything. Nobody knows why she's too perfect or the price for her perfection, and the only ones who know don't have the dragons to tell or the guts to do it. Never reaching out to anyone except to her twin she loves so dearly Relationships Rainfire Stardrop loves her twin, and will hurt anyone who harms her. It can almost be seen as an obsession, as between the world or Rainfire. Stardrop would pick killing the dragon who even had the capabilities to hurt her twin. Laceleaf Stardrop doesn't like either of her parents, but she has a strong grudge against her mother as she should be the one protecting Rainfire. Because isn't that what mothers are supposed to do? Comet Stardrop doesn't hate him as much as Laceleaf, but still hates him. Her Classmates Extras. Aren't worthy of her attention. Stardrop has no strong feelings for any of them, and just views them as "inferior" and "unworthy of her attention". Everything about her is important-- and at the same time nothing about her is Trivia *Stardrop's animus enchanted ear piece was a gift to her by her parents on her 2nd birthday *Stardrop's favourite fruit is starfruit, but she prefers to eat meat *Stardrop is ambidextrous She is picture perfect...but every picture has a flaw |-|Gallery= A14F5138-DD79-4260-A9B7-F2E364F86474.jpeg|Amazing art by DatPokemanBoi tysm! Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Student)